Scott and Mike
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: This story will cover some things with Scott and his cousin Mike who I intrducedin my revised Tenwolf and Big Wolf on Campus tour
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to provide some back story as well as further the story of Scott biting his cousin that I've started telling in my repost of the meeting of two teen wolfs.

Mike McCall was on his way to visit with his cousin Scott and Aunt Melissa; the reason for the visit was mainly because his parents were taking a second honeymoon in las Vegas. Mike was 14 and would normality have stayed with a friend, but unfortunately this time all of his friends were away or were packing up to move. At the same time Mike wasn't your typical 14 year old, mainly because he was a dwarf. The type of Dwarfism he had was called Achondroplasia which meat that he had a large head, short arms, an average size torso, a largish butt and short legs, the only odd thing about him was he had bigger feet then normal for a dwarf of his type instead of wearing kids sizes he wore an adult size 10 ½. Mike also mostly wore shorts mainly because he liked them and two they didn't have to be altered like the one or two pairs of paints he had. His favorites to wear, were cargo shorts as they were comfortable and useful on him; they mostly fell just a little below his knees and were almost like paints on him. Mike also had on a U2 shirt from their last tour; his dad had actually invited Scott and Stiles to join them along with Mike's friend Dylan from school, they had gone to the show at the rose bowl. The first one he had ever been to had also been a U2 one as well he had only been 6 at the time. Mike had also gotten to see the new version of Van Halen twice once on the 2007 reunion tour and again on the Different Kind of Truth tour, he had also gotten to see AC/DC on the Black Ice tour. The most recent show his Dad had taken him to was Iron Maiden during there "the Final Frontier tour". They even got to see "Ed Force One" Iron Maidens plane land at the airport the day before the show. Mike also liked to where his hair long and tied it in a ponytail at the back, he usually either wore a hat or had a bandana to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Mike also usually wore a necklace that looked like it had pieces of barbed wire on it around his neck, he also wore his medic alert tag around his neck too as he was a diabetic in addition to being a dwarf.

As the car pulled up to his Aunt's house in beacon Hills Mike was actually getting excited to see Scott again as he hadn't seen him since the U2 concert back in 2009. Scott had always looked at him as being a younger brother in fact most people who had seen them together often thought of them as being brothers. Other than the long hair that Mike now had most of his features looked like Scott's only smaller. Once they stopped in the drive way Mike got out and ran up to Scott to give him a hug.

Scott looked down at his cousin and said "nice hair buddy" as he jokingly knocked the Toronto Blue Jays hat that Mike was wearing off of his head. Mike had always liked Toronto as he had been born there; he liked wearing stuff from their sports teams even though he had moved away from there when he was 6. Scott also ruffled his hair playfully. Mike just laughed it off as he pulled out the elastic he used to pull his hair back, and said "man why do you always have to do that."

Scott then said "sorry, but I know it annoys you."

Mike laughed at that and then said to Scott "by the way nice muscles have you started working out or something since I saw you last."

Scott said "thanks, I joined the lacrosse team and cross country team at school, other than workouts with the team I don't really do much. It looks like you got some too."

Mike replied "yeah I joined my junior high wrestling team, I actually not too bad."

Mike's dad then walked up to Scott and said "he took first place in his weight class. He can be pretty hard to hold onto because of his size." Scott looked at him and figured even he might have a hard time with him, hell he could even give Ethan and Aiden a hard time Scott thought to himself.

Scott then locked down at him and said "congratulations little buddy", as he put out his hand.

Melisa also came over to congratulate him too and give him a hug. Mike then went back to the car to grab his stuff, Scott grabbed Mike's bag of clothes and said "let me give you a hand."

Mike smiled and said "thanks" as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. It was the one he had been carrying with him for a while and was starting too look a little beat up. He usually always had it with him mainly because he kept his Diabetic supplies in it, as he liked to say fate didn't think it was bad enough making him a dwarf it decided to throw in being a type 1 diabetic as well, to Mike it was just another part of who he was.

Scott then led him into the guest room which was next to his and also shared the bathroom. Unlike Scott's room it didn't have a view out the back of the house but instead it had one into the side yard. Next to it was the master bedroom where Mellissa slept. Mike left his bag and his hat in the room as Melissa had called them down for lunch.

The two boys came down to see not only Stiles there but also Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Ethan and Aiden. Stiles then said "sorry Scott they all wanted to meet Mike, after I told them about him coming to visit."

Scott then introduced him to the members of his pack; however he didn't mention anything about any of them being werewolves. Ethan was about to say something about it and Scott shook his head to say not to ask it out loud. Mikes parents had also stayed for lunch as well.

After lunch Mike's parents left to make their way to Vegas


	2. Chapter 2

As the week went on Mike settled in with Scott and was having fun with the rest of the pack. Mike did notice they seemed to be keeping something secret from him though, at times they also were discussing the upcoming full moon which was something called a supermoon it meant that the earth would be closer to the moon in its orbit. Mike was puzzled by the fact that Scott seemed to be sending out a number of group texts to people, and wondered what they were about as Scott wouldn't really tell him much about it.

On the day of the supermoon Melisa was mentioning how it always seemed to be a crazy in the ER on the nights of full moons. She warned both of them to be careful she seemed to be looking more at Scott when she said it then Mike.

Later that night when Mike was asleep Scott slipped out of the house to meet the rest of the pack in a clearing in the middle of the nature preserve. It was an area they thought to be safe for them to shift into their werewolf forms as Doctor Deaton had warned them all that a supermoon was different then a regular full moon and it was harder to resist the change then during a regular moon.

Around a quarter to 12 Mike woke up and had to use the washroom. Once he was finished he noticed that the door to Scott's room was open and he also herded some sort of howling coming through the open window. Mike looked out of it to see if there was a dog out there or something. He didn't see one and decided to head downstairs to see if he could see anything from the back deck. Mike went outside he still couldn't see anything around the backyard. He then noticed that the back gate was open the howling sound seemed to be coming from somewhere out there.

Mike somehow decided that it was ok to follow the sound; it almost seemed to be calling to him. As he approached the clearing in the woods he was suddenly tackled to the ground by something that felt like it had bitten him. That something then got off of him as was walking away, just then a cell phone ring. Mike's head was spinning everything seemed to be out of focus, at the same time what he could make out sounded familiar to him. Like for example the ringtone of the phone sounded like the one Scott used for his mom and Mike's Aunt Mellissa, he then could hear both sides of the conversation that seemed to be happing. As his head cleared he could tell apart both Scott's and Melisa's voices from what he heard she was looking for him. Just then Scott looked over at him and Mike saw his eyes change from their regular colour to red and glowing. Something told him in the back of his mind to just relax. Scott then said to his mom that he would call her back when he found Mike.

Scott then sat down on the ground and put his hand on Mike. Mike started feeling some of his pain leaving him. He then looked at Scott who looked back at him and said "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean it."

Mike saw tears in Scott's eyes and said "mean what?"

Scott then said "biting you." Scott then asked him if he had ever heard about wear wolves. Mike then said "aren't they a myth."

Scott shook his head and said "no their real and me and some of my friends are too."

Just as he said that Derek, Cora, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden approached. Derek then noticed Mike's eyes glowed gold and said "Scott it looks like you've just made your first Beta."

Scott then said "that is if he survives."

Derek then said "getting the bite on a full moon is a little bit different then getting it before one. The first few minutes are when you see it happen. The fact that his eyes have changed colour and he's concuss make me think he' going to make it."

Scott then said to Mike "how are you feeling buddy?"

Mike looked up at him and said "strangely I'm feeling great my side were you bit me isn't hurting anymore, plus I kind of feel stronger and I can hear things. Like when you were talking to Aunt Melisa on the phone I could make out some of what she was saying."

Scott then said "speaking of that Mike we need to get to the hospital my mom said something about your mom and dad being there."

Scott slowly helped Mike get to his feet and said "can you walk back to the house or do you want me to carry you."

Mike said "it will be faster if you carry me."

Scott nodded as he got down so Mike could climb on his back.

Once they got back to the house Scott took Mike into the bathroom and cleaned him up a bit he noticed that the wound on Mikes side had pretty much healed but he put a dressing on it any way. As he put the dressing on it Scott said "it's healing but just to keep it clean I'm putting this on it OK buddy. Trust me on this if my mom doesn't kill me for biting you she'll kill me if I don't do this properly."

Mike then said "would Aunt Melissa really kill you because you bit me?"

Scott said "nah but she will be mad at me, beside the only way she really could kill me is with wolfs bane and it triggers my asthma so I doubt she do it anyway."

Mike laughed at that and said "that's good I don't want you to be killed. By the way what did you mean by if I survive when Derek said I was your beta?"

Scott then explained that sometime when someone gets bitten by a werewolf there body rejects the bite and they die. Scott then said "right now it looks like you're doing fine and besides your related to me and mine took."

After that Mike went and grabbed a clean shirt and pair of shorts. Scott also changed his shirt too as it had some of Mike's blood on it. Scoot then grabbed his motorcycle helmet along with an extra one that he had for Mike. When Mike came down the two of them headed out to the garage where Scott's bike was parked. Mike climbed on the back and grabbed hold of Scott well he stared it up. Scott then turned to Mike and said "hang ok, but no claws ok."

Scott was glad for the visor on his helmet at that moment as because of how tight Mike was holding on to him and because he had his new beta with him Scott's eyes were bright red it helped a lot on the streets that had no lights on them.

Once they got to the hospital Scott parked his bike and the two of them went in just as Scott was about to inquire about Mike's parents his mom came up and said she would show them to one of the family rooms for some privacy. Once they got in there she told them that she really didn't know much as she had been on her break when they came in and was trying to stay out of the way because of her family connection, plus someone needed to be there when Mike arrived.

Well they were waiting for news Melisa noticed that both of the boys seemed oddly silent she then confronted them about it. She said "what's going on with you two, when I called the house and then Mike's phone I didn't get an answer?"

Mike then looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "Aunt Mellissa I got up to go to the bathroom and heard a noise and went outside to see what it was and then followed it to a clearing in the woods."

Scott the nervously looked at his mom with his head down and his face in his hands and said "I kind of bit him and turned him"

Mellissa looked at him and said "you did what?"

Mike then said "Scott made me into a werewolf see" as he said the last part he shifted his hand into a set of claws.

Scott turned to him and said "Mike lesson one in control don't pull out your claws unless you need too."

Mike then looked at him and said "sorry Scott." Scott then told him how to relax to retract them. Mellissa well still angry at Scott was proud of him at the same time as how good he seemed to be at teaching Mike what to do.

A few minutes later the Doctors came in and had some grim news Mike's parents were dead. They also brought in someone from social services that said normally in this case they would put someone Mikes age in a foster home but since Mellissa was a living relative she could take him in if she wanted. Given that she knew the events that had happed she really had no choice.

Melisa then took Mike to the room where his parents were so he could say goodbye. Scott then asked him if he wanted him to go with him. Mike nodded and the three of them went into the room. Mellissa stood to the side well Scott had a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike first went up to his dad's body and took his hand and said goodbye, he also climbed up on him and gave him a hug. He next went over to his mom and did the same.

After that Mellissa then got told by her supervisor she could go home early if she wanted to as her family needed her at that moment. Mike went home in the car with Mellissa as he didn't feel like ridding on the back of Scott's bike again. Scott kept a slow pace on his bike behind his Mom's car all the way home. When they got in Mellissa went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, even though she was mad at Scott for biting mike and adding another werewolf to the house. Having one in the house presently was bad enough, as Isaac had moved back into the loft with Derek and Cora, although he still did consider Scott t be his Alpha now.

Mean while the two boys sat quietly in the living room. Scott was wondering how he was going to break the news to Stiles, Allison and even her father Chris, He was also wondering how Doctor Deaton would react to it. He was already hearing his voice saying how careless he had been and it was something that he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

Mike on the other hand was pretty sad and was sitting close to Scott who had an affectionate arm around him just holding him and letting him cry and offering as much comfort as he could to him. Mellissa looked over at the two of them and in the back of her mind knew that if any werewolf was to bite a member of her family she was glad it was Scott. She also decided that she need to speck to Doctor Deaton to find out what to expect having two werewolves in the house and especially if one of them was an Alpha.

Once she was finished making the hot chocolate she walked over to the two of them with a tray with three mugs and a bowl of little marshmallows. The three of them sat and drank the hot chocolate well they shared stories about Mike's Mom and Dad and what lay ahead for Mike. Mellissa said that she and the social workers were going to do everything they could to get custody transferred to her as it wasn't really safe for him to be with anyone else. Scott joking said that he would kill his dad, Kyle McCall, if he had to keep him from getting custody of Mike. Mellissa advised him to not do that as she would rather fight him in court then have to worry about a son being in jail for murdering a federal agent.

AS it was pretty late the three of them decided to go to bed. Mike headed to Scott's room instead of the guest room.

After Melissa had changed out of her scrubs she walked over to Mike's room and noticed it was empty. She then walked over to Scott's room and saw the two of them curled up on Scott's bed. Scott had an arm wrapped around him. Just then she saw Isaac come in thru the window and said "the rest of the pack is outside, we just wanted to make sure that the two of them are ok."

Mellissa smiled and said "some things are and some things aren't as Mike lost his parents tonight."

Isaac nodded and said "I think I kind of know how he feels, at least he has pole that care about him and are close to him to help him."

Mellissa nodded and said "yeah he does."

Isaac then said "by the way just so you know what Scott's doing is a pack thing and giving his new Beta comfort. Derek slept with me like that a couple of times after he first bit me."

Isaac then turned to go back out the window when Mellissa said "for god's sake just use the door, you still have the key. "

Isaac said "oh by the way we haven't told anyone else yet about Mike as we figured Scott should tell them that."

As Isaac left the room Mellissa looked out the window and saw the rest of the pack sitting on the back deck. Just then Scott stirred a little bit and looked at her and said "if the pack is outside ask them to come in if you want."

Mellissa decided that she would make that offer. She came down just as Isaac had come back into the back yard. She opened the door and said "Scott said I should invite you guys in if you wanted to come in." The werewolves all looked at each other and Isaac, Aiden and Ethan decided to take up the offer Derek and Cora said they should just go back home. Mellissa nodded and understood as Scott's relationship with Derek was kind of complicated.

The three boys took the extra blankets and pillows that Mellissa had offered them and they all curled up on the floor around Scott's bed. Ethan then explained it's a sign of a good pack when all the members care for each other. Mellissa understood that as he had told her some of the details about their last two packs and how they were always on the bottom of the totem pole however Scott was different he didn't treat any badly or make them feel like they were worthless.


End file.
